


Winter Break

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holidays, Kenobi is Rey's maternal grandfather, Multi, No way!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rey Palpatine who?, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Roommates, Slow Burn, Sophomore Rey, Unbreakable Bond, Vermont, Winter Break, new feelings, senior ben solo, slow burn in the beginning but later...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Winter break is around the corner and childhood friends, Rey Johnson and Ben Solo, spend the holiday together in an unexpected way, as new feelings arise...
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post Tros, I need to write some reylo, to help me cope, so holidays and romance is something I want to get back into writing. I found some 'Festive Fic Prompts' on Tumblr: 
> 
> Credit to: https://emospritelet.tumblr.com/post/180495843590/festive-fic-prompts
> 
> And with all those wonderful prompts, it gave me an idea to use some of them for this fic :) 
> 
> I wanted to start posting these quickly, so please excuse any typos <3
> 
> Prompt: “You look like you belong on the top of the Christmas tree”

"You look like you belong on top of the Christmas tree," Ben Solo said with a hint of a smile. He looked at his childhood friend and roommate, Rey Johnson, as she opened her bedroom door wider, revealing she was still in the middle of packing for winter break.

Rey looked at Ben with a smile and scrunched her nose. She wore a gold colored headband, a long sleeve mini dress with wool leggings, and beige winter boots. She crossed her arms, "You look like you could be in the Night's Watch." She looked at Ben, from head to toe, seeing his usual state of dress: black pants, a dark shirt and black sneakers. She smirked when she saw him roll his eyes, knowing his deep dislike of his once favorite show.

"You're funny," he scoffed. He shook his head and nodded his head toward her unorganized room. "And still packing." His eyes trailed along the clothing on her bed to an unzipped luggage piece with a teal bra hanging out which made him look immediately at Rey. He gulped, feeling awkward all of a sudden, and said, "Don't you have an early flight? We should probably head over to the gathering now...it's getting late as it is," Ben rambled as he ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

Rey knew that nervous habit of Ben's and turned her head, away from his stare, and instantly saw her bra. _What must have made him look so uneasy,_ she thought. She looked back and met his dark eyes. He looked away and his uneasiness made her want to smile, just a little. It was rare she saw Ben lose his composure this way, so she let it go. She shrugged and said, "My flight is at nine."

Ben nodded and started to walk down the hallway. Rey closed her bedroom door behind her and followed.

Down the hallway, Rey and Ben walked toward the spacious living room, set up with a decorated Christmas tree. The room was brightly lit with a variety of Christmas lights. Their other roommates, Rose, Finn, and Phasma were busy talking with other guests. This gathering was their second annual mini holiday party before they parted the next day to start their winter breaks.

Rose looked over at Rey and gasped as she walked over to her. "Rey! You look so cute, like a Christmas star." She had her arms out as Rey smiled and hugged her best friend.

"That's what Ben said," Rey murmured as she looked over and saw him look at his phone, a few feet away from them. She looked back at Rose and touched her purple headband which matched her own. "Rose, you look lovely."

Rose spun around and laughed as she showed Rey her purple cold shoulder long sleeve sweater dress. "Rey, we survived another semester!" They high fived each other and before Rey could respond, the doorbell rang, which made Rose look toward the door.

"I think that's Jannah. I'll be back." Rose smiled, as Rey nodded in response. Rose turned and almost bumped into Ben, who finally looked up from his phone.

"Sorry, Ben." She walked around him and looked up at him. "Oh and thank you for the advice in studying for the ethics final. Preparing for the essay questions the way you recommended was a big help." She smiled before heading towards the front door.

Ben smiled, glad he was able to help. He saw Rey at the corner of his eye, stand next to him. He looked over and saw her hazel eyes shine brightly at him. "She was worrying over that final the last couple of weeks," she said.

Ben nodded. "I took that class my sophomore year too so anyway I can warn others how to prepare that impossible final..." He shrugged then said, "You had your history final today, how did it go?"

Rey made a frown, "Ughh...It was all right. It made me think why I wanted to major in history in the first place."

"Because, I am" Ben said easily. He winked at her which made Rey scoff.

"You're so sure of yourself."

Ben put his hands in his pockets. "I think we were both influenced by our grandparents, especially when they brought us with them on their archaeological site visits."

Rey looked away and grinned, remembering those times. "We've come a long way."

Ben nodded and looked up to see more guests arrive. "We should grab our seats."

Rey walked ahead squeezing past some people and almost tripped on corner of the rug but felt Ben's hand on her elbow instantly. She smiled at feeling his warm touch and for some reason her heart was beating a couple beats faster than it should. _What was that?_ She shook away the thought as she and Ben walked into the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the festive fic prompts (See link from chapter 1).
> 
> Prompt: “No no, the antlers are essential!”

"No, no, the antlers are essential!" Phasma said with assurance. She patted one antler and smirked when the bell jingled.

Hux pouted and shook his head, making the bells jingle more. Sporadic laughter was heard around the table, which made him groan. Poe couldn't hide his laughter fast enough and moved to lean his forehead on Finn's shoulder. Ben looked up at the ceiling as if fascinated with the gaudy chandelier. Hux scowled at Phasma, "This is humiliating!" he yelled.

Phasma crossed her arms, making the arms of her long-sleeved silver dress shimmer. "Well, you should have not lost the bet!"

"I didn't know you were a pro in making one of those revolting snowmen," he said with distaste. "If I knew—"

"You would suggest knitting mittens for your cat?" Phasma smirked. Hux gasped, not knowing how she knew his secret love of knitting. Both stared at each other with such intensity.

His glare stood intimidating as ever, even with the antlers. "You leave—"

"Get a room already!" Finn yelled, breaking the tension.

Phasma and Hux turned to look at Finn and yelled at the same time, "What?!"

Rey and Rose sitting next to each other, couldn't contain it any longer and together broke out in laughter. Jannah quickly put down her drink, swallowed, and joined in on the laughter. On Rey's other side was Ben. He looked away, emotionless, and rolled his eyes.

Rey bumped Ben's shoulder with her own, "Do you ever laugh?"

Surprised by the question asked, "What?" He moved his mouth to one side then to the other.

Rey turned to him and raised her brows, "You know, it's been a while since I've seen you laugh." She grinned, "I'm not sure you can."

Ben scoffed, a little affronted by the suggestion, "Of course I can. See..." Ben opened his mouth, grinned slightly, and said, "Ha..."

Rey shook her head, "Omg, Ben! Seriously when was the last—" Rey's cell phone rang, making her look to see the caller's name. "It's Grandfather," She looked at Ben in concern and got up from her chair. "I'll be right back," Rey said and walked toward the living room, answering her phone.

Ben looked after her until she was out of view. He looked back to his unfinished dinner plate. He moved his fork around his plate before it landed in the mash potatoes and he started to eat, ignoring the ruckus of Hux's antler bells and the heated conversation between him and Phasma. Ben agreed with Finn; they should just get a room. He sighed, took another bite, and tasted the hint of butter and bacon bits.

As Ben ignored everyone, he started to wonder when the last time he felt so content and happy... There was his grandmother, who always put a smile on his face, and there was Rey. He couldn't even remember any joyous memories with his most recent ex-girlfriend and that break up was a year ago. Ben took a sip of his beer and wondered if there was something wrong with him, to not make him laugh effortlessly like... _her_. He looked to where Rey disappeared and thought if there was anybody in his life now that made him happy enough to laugh. His answer fell to Rey. He looked back down at his plate, jabbed his fork in the stuffing, and wondered what that revelation meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave any feedback/comments :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the festive tumblr fic prompts.  
> Prompt: "I won't make it home for Christmas"

Rey heard footsteps and she knew it was _him_. "I won't make it home for Christmas," she said. Her back was to Ben, facing the decorated tree. She touched a wood made Puffin ornament wearing a tiny Santa hat, before turning around. 

Ben crossed his arms and scrunched his lips. "What happened?"

"My parents," Rey murmured before sighing and turning again towards the tree. 

Ben walked the extra few steps to stand beside Rey. "What did they do now?" He knew Rey and her family long enough to know this wasn't the first time he saw Rey disappointed because of them. He looked down at her profile as Rey touched another ornament, an orange and white cat that resembled Poe's cat, BB8. He noticed her bottom lip tremble before turning to look at him, giving a forced smile. He saw her eyes were glassy and he had the sudden urge to hug her. 

"They decided to take up an invitation to visit friends in Florida. They own a timeshare or something." She rubbed her eyes softly against her sleeve. She shook her head, trying to rid the disappointment. 

Ben gave her a quizzical look. "They didn't tell you themselves?"

"Grandfather told me just in case mom's e-mail didn't reach me." She held up her phone then put it back in her dress pocket. "She e-mailed and wanted me to go with them. I said no though..." Rey shrugged. "You know, they did this to me last year. We went to Wyoming and the best thing that happened there was riding a horse named D-O, every morning and evening. The previous owner had him isolated...A feeling I know well."

"I know." Ben touched Rey's shoulder gently. 

Rey nodded back, knowing how they shared the same feeling of being alone. They formed a friendship from a young age and what they had was like some sort of bond that was unbreakable. She couldn't explain it but now Ben's touch on her shoulder, made her heart jump. Before she overanalyzed it, she felt Ben's hand move away and instantly she missed his touch. Rey leaned forward and smelled the Christmas tree, the pine smell engulfed her senses and made her feel better, along with talking with _him_. She smiled toward Ben and this time it reached her eyes. 

Ben liked to see her smile, it made him feel something inside his chest, like a little whirlpool of something; he couldn't explain it. He shook his head then nodded his head, "So, you're going to spend Christmas with Grandpa Kenobi?" He winked, bringing up their inside joke. 

Rey gave him a sly look, "You'll always make fun of me, will you? Just because when we were kids and I thought we called other Grandparents by their last name." 

Ben shrugged. "No reason to call him anything else."

"You can call him, Ben."

Ben shook his head. "I feel like I'm talking to myself."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Whatever...But no... He's not going to be here either."

"What?" Ben's forehead wrinkled in surprise. 

"He's detained at an archaeological visit in Arizona."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...I've decided I'm just going to stay here, catch up on some shows..." Rey walked to their gray chenille couch and plopped down. She shoved off her boots, lifted her legs to her left side, and leaned toward the arm. 

"Rey?! You're staying here?" Rose chimed in, making Rey and Ben look toward the living room entrance. Rose and Jannah walked hand in hand. Rose sat next to Rey, Jannah to her side. 

Rey gave a half-smile and said, "Change of plans."

"What happened?" Jannah asked. 

"My parents are going to Florida and my grandfather will be at a site. I don't feel like going to Boston, so I'll just stay here, home." She nodded to herself and right then she felt it right to call this place her home. 

Jannah reached across Rose and patted Rey's foot, "You should come with us to the big apple, see the huge Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center, and tour with us." She gave Rey an assuring grin. 

Rose instantly beamed. "Yes!" 

Rey was touched by their invite. "I'd love to but this is your first trip together and I don't want to intrude."

"But—" Rose started to say. 

"I'm good..." She looked up at a somber-looking Ben, still standing near the Christmas tree. "Ben is going to visit his family, Poe is taking Finn to meet his parents, Phasma is going to visit her friends in Surrey, and Hux...well, no." Rey scrunched her nose. There was instant laughter from Rose and Jannah. Ben just smiled in Rey's direction, his hands shoved in his pants pockets. 

Rey got up to stand next to Ben. The Christmas lights shined on her hair, making her illuminate in front of him, and all of a sudden he knew what he _wanted_ to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the festive tumblr fic prompts.  
> Prompt: "You can't be alone on Christmas eve."

It was later in the evening. In the living room, the Christmas lights on the tree were still glistening. Rose, Jannah, Phasma, and Hux were in there watching _The Holiday_. Finn and Poe had left earlier to Poe's place. Rey and Ben were in his bedroom, on his bed, watching the second season of _Fleabag_ on his laptop.

The laptop was between Rey's left leg and Ben's right leg. Ben stretched his legs before pulling a blanket over his lap. He looked toward Rey with concern. "Warm enough?"

"Mmm." She snuggled into one of Ben's blankets and had her head against one of his pillows. She opened the wrapper of a chocolate bar, broke it in half, and offered it to him, which he took. They ate together in comfortable silence while watching the show.

Ben ate his last piece of chocolate before pressing the spacebar on his laptop, pausing the show. He turned toward Rey. "You can't be alone on Christmas Eve."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, really." She continued to eat the chocolate, savoring its milk chocolate taste.

"Why don't you spend the holidays with my family?" He wanted to say with me but thought better not to. "You've done so before, in Boston," he reminded her.

"Yeah..." Rey acknowledged. "But, I'm not interested in being near my parents' house right now," Rey grumbled.

"We're not spending it in Boston. My grandma bought a home near Woodstock, for holiday gatherings. It's just over an hour from here."

Rey's eyes widened as she felt hope. "Really?"

"Yup." Ben slightly smiled. "There are decorators over there now, setting up the tree and decorations." He shrugged. "My family are coming in a few days from now." His spirits lifted a little, hoping she would accept.

"Were you going to spend those few days by yourself, in that house?" Rey asked.

"Probably or I would have stayed here—"

"I'll go with you," Rey said with ease. Ben's heart lifted as she said with you. He sighed, trying not to take in any specific meaning to that, and, _why would he_? He was glad she wouldn't be alone this Christmas.

"Good." He nodded.

"When should we leave?" She asked as she opened a bag of popcorn with chocolate shavings.

"Midday, tomorrow?"

"It's a plan." She smiled toward Ben, eating. She offered the bag to Ben. He took a handful then pressed the spacebar for the show to continue but Rey pressed it seconds later. "Hey, I was thinking..."

Ben, with popcorn in his mouth, was only able to say, "Hmm?"

She gave him a challenging look. "Remember at dinner, when I asked the last time you laughed?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "This again?"

"Let's make it fun." Rey's eyes brightened.

Ben's mouth moved to one side then the other. "Huh?"

"If I can get you to laugh at least three different times by Christmas, you get to make me one of your famous quiches." She smiled, just thinking of them. _They were fucking delicious._

Ben gave her a half-smile. "That's all you want?"

Rey shrugged. "Yeah. Seeing you enjoy yourself, laughing, whatever we may be doing, is enough for me."

Ben was somehow touched by her words. "And if you lose?"

Rey crinkled her nose. "I'm not going to lose but... I don't know, I'll wear antlers as Hux did?" She laughed at the memory from earlier.

"Or...you dress like something, holiday-related on Christmas day...yeah that's it. Maybe an elf?" Ben grinned.

"Oh, you have a thing for elves?" She raised her brow.

He shook his head. "So, we have a deal?"

Rey nodded. "Okay." They shook hands and felt a warmth and a spark of some sort that made them look at each other in curiosity.

They released hands and Ben looked away, while Rey grabbed more popcorn. He pressed the spacebar and they finally continued the show.

Rey changed the subject, back to the show. "She and he are so going to have sex."

"Maybe a kiss or something, but that's it."

Rey scoffed. "Please, the tension between them... She and the hot priest are going to get it on."

"Hot Priest?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

"No, it's just, The Priest."

Rey had her mouth open to interject but was interrupted when she heard _him_ laugh. She gasped as she saw and heard him. It was lovely to hear.

Ben nodded as he composed himself. "Fine, you have one so far."

Rey grinned. "This game is going to be easier than I thought." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave any feedback/comments :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
